deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Frontier Wiki
__NOWYSIWYG__ Kyrptor become the second person to reach level 200. August 15, 2010 Just a quick note to say yes I'm still alive and I'm still working on Dead Frontier 3D. I did indeed come home from Russia early, but unfortunately the next demo is still not ready, and probably won't be for at least a week. Getting multiplayer working properly has been a massive task, one far larger than I imagined at first and is the main source of the problems. It seems like every time I get one bug fixed, three more pop out of the woodwork. However, I am still making progress and hopefully it shouldn't be too much longer. I'm not going to post an updated timetable for features as I can't guarantee that I'll actually be able to keep to them. As you should all know by now, my estimation skills suck. Thanks for your patience! August 14, 2010 Today player Gregg Stevens became the first person in Dead Frontier to attain level 200. Then Pringles hosted a CB Radio party for Gregg's achievement of reaching level 200. And will the fabled Destroyer Reactive armor that has been rumored to exist finally come to light as a result? With Neil still on holiday, only time can tell what reward, if any, is granted for achieving such a feat. August 3, 2010 The CB Radio was just updated with a new feature for everyone - the ability to create private chatrooms with an optional password and which can be moderated by the room owner. Aside from being very useful for clans and other groups, this should also take some of the load off the main rooms and ease chatting everywhere. You can create new rooms via the room changing screen, although it may require you to refresh the CB Radio. July 23, 2010 Today, the Bestiary was updated to include the new 3D Zombies, with complete descriptions and nicknames. July 21, 2010 Neil said in his development blog that he cannot work on the 3D demo currently, stating: My wife, son and I were planning to go and visit family in Russia for a month on the 20th of July. My aim was to continue to work on Dead Frontier 3D on my laptop while we were there. Unfortunately now that I've arrived in Russia I've discovered the software I need to work on DF3D isn't working properly on my laptop. This will make getting anything done while I'm here practically impossible. ''In light of this I've changed my holiday plans. My wife and son will stay in Russia for a month, but I'm going to come home early after 1 week so I can get the next demo ready. Of course, this will still mean a delay of about a week. Sorry guys.'' Reference Link: Dead Frontier Development Blog July 16, 2010 Crynsos released images of the 3d zombies. piesandbombs13, a very old member said this: I'm capturing the animation frames for cryn to animate and put on the wiki. Crynsos' "Some preview pics" thread July 08, 2010 The Gold Member 3D Demo received several updates and some useful features, such as: * Improved HUD * Minimap * City Map * Graphic Quality and Sound Settings * Instructions Screen (Automatically displayed at the first time) * Various Bugfixes Reference Link: Dead Frontier Development Blog An archive of old news items can be found at the News Archives. Category:Browse